A Whiter Shade of Pale
by HardRiRi
Summary: The prophecy has been foretold and chase is on to find the princess. Can Endymion and his crew awaken her before she falls into the wrong hands? Or will the world disintegrate into oblivion? Find out...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a late October night in the kingdom. The moon was covered by a blanket of fog that kept low to ground. Everything had a light mist on it and was wet to the touch. The people of the land knew this was a sign from the gods that the seasons were changing from autumn to winter. Animals were kept inside the barn, children were bundled up in thicker wools, and transportation was extremely limited.

The queen of this realm was always restless when the seasons morphed from one to another. She tossed and turned in bed beside her ogre of husband who was busy snoring away into the night. She grunted and flopped onto her back, staring up at their canopy bed. It was unusual that she be awake for more than two hours after getting into bed. Her agitated demeanor was more than just a change in the temperature … she could feel it. She sat up in bed, her brow furrowed and her silver hair mussed. She looked over at her king whose obnoxious noises had suddenly stopped. His eyes were open and his lips were pursed shut. The two of them exchanged glances and then shot out of bed immediately. They ran out of their quarters, down a long, seemingly endless hallway, and finally stopped at a set of double doors where two guards were sleeping. They awoke all too late though; the king and queen pushed through the entrance hastily. In the center of the room was a white and gold painted crib. The balcony doors had been broken into, the curtains were billowing in the cold wind, and the moon was now peaking out past the clouds, shining a spotlight on the empty baby bed. The queen screamed in horror whilst the king roared at his guards and generals to go looking for their princess.

"Find my baby girl!" he cried out through his thick graying beard. "I want Serenity back immediately!"

* * *

The two thieves who had stolen the young, crying babe were galloping on black horses through the next few kingdoms. The beasts they were riding were doing their best to not slip on the slightly soggy roads, but it was difficult. Around a sharp turn one of the large mammals suddenly stumbled over onto its side and the bundled up child skidded across a grassy patch of lawn outside an old shack. A candle was lit inside the shanty, scaring off the robbers. They had planned to give the child to their lord and master, King Cepheus. He wanted the child because she had been prophesized by a fortune teller that she would be his demise. But now, the thieves saw that it was too risky. It wasn't worth the sack of gold they were promised. They did their best, caked in mud and all, to scurry away from the small farmland and back to their homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the elderly farm couple opened up their door to find the crying child practically at their feet. They took a few steps outside to pick her up and looked around the area for any sign of the deserting parents, but none could be found. The plump woman knelt down onto her knees and prayed to the gods, "Thank you for gracing us with this young female child. She is a beauty that will surely bless the family."

They already had a son, but having one of each was always a benefit to families at this time; a son to carry on the name and a daughter to carry on the blood lineage. After having their son, the couple had birthed one miscarriage after another. They finally stopped trying to conceive when they were told by a local midwife that if the mother went on like this, she would surely die.

That night they took care of their new child and showed her off to their son who was not but ten years of age. He was fascinated by her tiny hands, her large blue eyes, and the little blonde curl that was popping up in the air. She immediately made him smile which was rare for his angst-riddled personality.

"We'll call you … Serena," he decided for the rest of them.

"That's a beautiful name Sebastian," his mother beamed. "Serena …"

* * *

Fifteen years later…

The kingdom that had lost their princess had practically disintegrated. The queen died from grief. The king had died from a broken heart. Their people couldn't believe that their rulers had all but disappeared within the time span of a few years. However, as quickly as they had been blown away into the wind, a set of new commanders were planted. King Cepheus from the nearby Golden Kingdom decided to take control over the land. Roads were finally being reconstructed, issues were being listened to, and order was being restored after the Depression Era.

The elderly couple with the farm and two children was commission by the royal family to be their official chefs after they had spent a day at the market. The family was known for their pastries and savory, exotic dishes at the grand bazaar. There was usually a long line for their great food, but when there was an announcement that the king and queen were arriving, the place was deserted. The queen tried their revered peach cobbler whilst the king wanted a stab at their herb crusted steak. They were each pleased by the exploding flavors and immediately asked them if they would like to work at the castle. They were shocked, but pleased and said that they could only take up the offer if their son and daughter could come along with them. The king and queen delightfully agreed.

Upon arrival at the castle, they were greeted by the head butler who promptly showed them to their living quarters. It was connected to the kitchen so that at a moment's notice they could arise and bake, cook, or boil whatever the royal family so chose to have on their plates. They had easy access to the royal farmland of course and whenever they needed an extra hand, all they needed to do was ask. The staff was more than happy to help out anyone so long as they returned the favor. It was a very welcoming world.

That is until the king caught sight of Serena.

King Cepheus recognized her bone structure, her blue eyes, and her slender body belonging to that of the long forgotten Queen Serenity. The prophecy flashed before his eyes every time he walked past her; it was terrifying. It was then that he secretly ordered all of the previous historic relics, including paintings, sculptures, and literature, be destroyed and that any documentation of the prophecy be obliterated. The queen had no idea what the reason was for this sudden change in heart, for the king would not answer. Instead he fell more into himself, becoming darker and darker. His disposition had gotten so horrible that he almost couldn't rule properly. The queen suggested that their one and only son, Endymion, should rule over the kingdom. Cepheus had her detained for treason and against the wishes of parliament, many religious rulers, and - most of all - his son. The king cut the queen's head off. He would _not_ be defied.

* * *

This change in events is where we begin our story… 

Endymion had deserted his beloved countryside to go in search of solutions to his crazed father. The castle in which he was residing was the old beach palace that his father had completely forgotten about. He worked there for years trying to build strength and find a solution to the problem that he deemed his kingdom. The one person who had been helping him throughout this whole process was his closest assistant and friend, Zoisite. He was the only one who understood him. Endymion was overly thankful for his help as he tried to rack up a list of who would be available to assist him in his endeavors. If he was going to be rallying against his father, then he would need all the help he could get from the surrounding countries. He sat in his den, waiting for his servants to finish packing up his things. The prince studied the list of people he needed to visit in order to try to get them on his side. It consisted of seers to royals to military men and women.

"Who is this?" he asked as Zoisite strolled into the room and sat down across from him.

The blonde man squinted a bit as he tried to get a better view of the name. He leaned back in his chair and answered, "That's the high priestess Rei from the north and her partner Jadeite. They are on our first stop. They live in that temple that's up in the mountains."

"What's her last name?"

"Hino."

"I recognize it … but I don't know from what," Endymion murmured.

"You probably have read her book on royal spirituality," Zoisite replied.

"Yeah … maybe."

A servant came into the room and interrupted their conversation with the announcement that his caravan was ready to embark on their journey. The prince nodded and he and Zoisite quickly traveled out of the castle and into the carriage. The ride was long and arduous. At the bottom of the hill, Endymion had to leave his large group of people and bid them off to the old castle. He told them he would arrive there within an month's time after he had received answers from all of the people he was searching for. Zoisite was sent with the rest of the group so that everything would be in order upon the prince's arrival.

He climbed the tall, rocky mountain, getting to the top of it in about half a day's time. Endymion was careful when approaching the entrance of the temple that was in the side of the stone hill. He tried to be as respectful to the spiritual realm as possible. A bald monk in muted yellow robes walked toward him and bowed. The man placed a blessing over the prince by praying to the gods and goddesses for protection and love. Endymion then had to wait for Lady Rei and Lord Jadeite to arrive. He was led by the monk to wait for the priests in a room with large golden sculptures of deities decorated in jewels and metallic paint. There was a long row of fire places flickering across the whole wall, lighting up the room in an orange glow. He knelt down in front of one of the sculptures and asked for the gods to watch over him as he continued on in his challenge to bring down his father's reign. In the middle of mumbling his prayer, the priests appeared, both in simple robes of raw silk and adorned with the blessed jewels that the sculpted gods had. Rei was a beautiful woman with gorgeous long black hair that shimmered in the candle light. Her violet eyes felt like they were piercing through Endymion's soul and directly to his heart. Her partner Jadeite on the other hand was keeping his eyes closed and his hands clasped silently; he was scanning Endymion's energy. The prince had heard of this practice and hoped that he would pass whatever this test was.

"Well?" Rei said, turning to Jadeite.

"He's genuine," he nodded.

"I heard all about your campaign to gain back the peace we once had," Rei said to Endymion.

"And…?" he pressed. "Will I have the support of your spiritual guidance and leadership?"

"Yes," she responded reluctantly, "on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Hand over the prophecy," she commanded.

Endymion smirked at the demand, "I'm afraid you will have to wait and see it when you arrive at the castle."

She sighed and crossed her arms. She was too irritated to say anything without blowing up so Jadeite stepped in.

"We will join you, much to Rei's displeasure," he said. "I trust you and I trust your cause."

"I want to see the prophecy Jadeite!" she snapped, stomping her foot in the process like a bratty child.

"Calm yourself," he soothed. "You know just as well as I do that this is the right path to take. We have consulted with all of the gods, goddesses, tribal leaders, spirit wards, and our top monks. Why are you still resisting?"

"I want information up front. His father is ruthless; I just wish to see what the prophecy says about _him_," she argued as she gestured with a head nod toward Endymion.

"How about a compromise? You come back with me to the castle and I'll show you the prophecy first thing? That way you can decide if you wish to stay or leave."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jadeite replied.

The two men stared at Rei, waiting for a reaction or response. She simply rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air before turning around and storming out the room.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Endymion asked Jadeite.

"She's just thinking too far ahead into the future," he sighed. "The prophecy is supposed to answer all of our questions, respond to all of our prayers. She's anxious. Her visions haven't been fully formed yet. She keeps receiving partial premonitions and it's terrifying her as well as myself."

"What do you both do? What _are_ your powers exactly?" he inquired.

"I see through people. I can know their true intentions and tell if they're lying. I can see their past and what it has done to create the human being before me.

"Rei on the other hand sees forward. She can see the future and distance. If she cares about a person deeply and they separate themselves from her, she can feel them. Right now in fact if I were to cry or get angry she would have that emotion trying to push into her like an unwanted virus," he explained. "It's difficult … especially if something happens in the middle of the night or in the middle of a premonition."

"Sounds awful."

Jadeite shrugged, "She's getting better. We do exercises to combat the strong emotions that overpower her."

"Well, in any case, I would love for you both to come along, I could use people like you …"

"I suspect you were wanting fortune tellers … not mystic seers."

"I read her book; I knew what I was getting."

"Good," Jadeite smiled. He started to walk away as he said, "We'll be ready to leave within an hour. Rei is most likely consulting with Kronkite, the man who will ultimately reside over this temple during our absence. She leaves no stone unturned."

"You two will travel to the castle by yourselves I'm afraid. I have a meeting with General Kunzite. I can lead you down to the bottom of the mountain where a good portion of my camp is still waiting. My assistant Zoisite can take you back with the rest of our caravan," he announced. "Can you possibly spare a horse?"

Jadeite grinned at him, "I'll get you the best one we can offer."

"Thank you."

* * *

The prince left the temple immediately and blasted across the valley on a rather large black beast. He made it to the coast within three hours in the dead of night. He tied up the horse on the dock and quickly ran up to the large naval ship where Kunzite was waiting for him at the helm. His silver hair wasn't hard to miss in the sea of darkness. Endymion kept his body rigid and his posture straight.

"I was told by a watchman up above that you were approaching from miles away," Kunzite said to him.

"I'm not surprised. You're on look out at all times," Endymion stated. "I would greatly appreciate you on this team I'm creating. I could use a fellow who knows how to create plans, map out things—"

"Etcetera, etcetera," he interrupted. "I know. I've read your letter five times. It never once told me who else was joining this little team of yours…"

"If you're inquiring about Princess Mina—"

"Endymion!"

"I'll have you know that we're not engaged anymore. It could never work," he continued. "And yes, she will be in this group of people. I need all of the higher ups that I can get my hands on. Most of the older kings and queens find this a childish act. If I get the youth behind me, we can do this. We can break free from this wretched life."

"Break free? You speak as though we've been jailed by your father when really we've all just been living in the same old hell as usual. What makes you believe that your vision of the future is any better?"

"Because _I_ have the prophecy," he declared. "The one that was torn to bits and taken to the far reaches of this continent."

"How did you—"

"What do you think I've been doing these last few years? Searching for those pieces," he replied. "I'm having two highly regarded priests from the north read over it and decipher it for me. If they believe that this can work, then they will stand with me."

"So this is more of a proposition than a full-blown plan of action?" Kunzite asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"That's where you come in," he smiled. "If I can get you and the others to understand the weight that this prophecy has, then I'm almost certain we can find our way back to that peaceful time that's only told in fairytales."

Kunzite took a moment to ponder this proposition, blowing smoke out into the cold, salty wind. There was only one easy answer to this proposal; yes. He wanted nothing more but to say yes. After all, he only had to go back to the castle with Endymion and find out what the damn thing said. If there wasn't anything that grabbed his attention enough for him to stay, he would simply leave to go back to his post. If it did end up keeping him there longer … in the company of Princess Mina … well he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

"Fine. I'll do it. On one condition," he stated as he stabbed out his rolled cigarette.

"What's that?"

"I want to be as far away from Mina as humanly possible."

"Done."

With the female temptation out of the way, Kunzite was certain he'd be able to get more things accomplished.

"Now I have a favor to ask of you," Endymion requested. "Do you know how I can get into contact with Nephrite?"

Kunzite furrowed his brow, "You want to get into contact with that lunatic?"

"He's won every battle known to mankind."

"True. Well … I guess the only way you can do that is by going to his station in the south east on your way to retrieve the princess," he shrugged.

"Ugh …"

The thought of riding alone with no back up to seek help from Nephrite was unbearable to Endymion. The man was known to be a bit off kilter when it came to entering battles and wars, but he always got the job done … some how. The prince never understood how this was accomplished, but he guessed now would be the best time to figure it out. Before leaving Kunzite's ship, he gave him the coordinates of where his castle resided and then sprinted off into the night on his borrowed horse for another long journey.

* * *

"Sir, there is a lone man that has come into our vision," a soldier stated.

Nephrite was standing along the western side of the of the tall, stone wall boarder that was surrounding their fortress. He and his men were examining the new armor that had been created for them. He took hold of the telescope his soldier had in hand and gazed through it. A grin curved his lips when he locked eyes with Endymion. The two of them had gone way back … back to the days of their teenage years. They used to be such arch rivals, bent on one upping the other. Times changed them though and they had gotten more mature. Now they had friendly banter here and there. Their busy lives and schedules separated the two of them and now it was as if they were complete strangers. The commander was intrigued; what brought Endymion here?

"Send for my wife," Nephrite ordered as he walked to the closest set of stairs.

He ambled down the stone steps, passing by flaming light that guided his way. He walked down a long corridor and entered a room where his wife was already waiting. Lita turned around as she pulled her chestnut brown hair up into her signature ponytail style and then she cupped Nephrite's face as he approached her. The couple was so extremely affectionate it was hard to believe that these were the same two who had led an army of 1,000 men against 20,000 and _won_. They were brutal, vicious and violent on the battlefield, but genuine and sweet behind closed doors.

"Ahem."

The two lovebirds turned to find Endymion walking in with his hands behind his back. They all bowed to one another in order to show respect and then sat down at a pair of couches.

"There's no need for you to explain yourself," Lita announced, cutting off the prince before he could even open his mouth all the way. "We've read your note and we received something from Kunzite."

"What? Already?"

"He sent out a hawk," Nephrite smirked. "He's a sly one."

"That he is," Endymion smiled. "So I'm guessing he told you about the prophecy?"

"Yes," the man with long, curly brown locks nodded. "What is this prophecy?"

"It's supposed to explain the road to salvation, to a peaceful way of living," he explained. "I don't know all of the details, but I searched most of the last few years for this thing. I've finally retrieved it and I'm going to have some people decipher it. I would like for as many military men, women, royals, and high priests and priestesses as possible. I wish for you two to be on this team."

The couple both had the same expression on their face; confusion. Lita blinked a few times and then shook her head as she said, "You found the prophecy? _The_ prophecy? The one that all of our elders have been searching for?"

"Yes."

"How did you—"

"How many years did it—"

But Endymion cut them both off with a flick of his hand in the air, "Once you see it, none of these questions will matter. I guarantee it."

Lita eyed him for a moment before asking, "Why do you want us?"

"The world will dispel into chaos," he explained, "so I need the best of the best. I've seen you fight. I've seen you win. I am not a man who loses and neither are you two."

Nephrite glanced at Lita who merely laced her fingers through his to show her support. He nodded and then looked back at Endymion. The prince was already up on his feet, heading for the door. He glanced over his shoulder with a broad smile on his face, "Head to the main castle. I'll be waiting."

Once he shut the door, Lita looked over at her husband, "He's a cocky son of a bitch, isn't he?"

* * *

After an arduous journey back to his main castle, he was greeted by a servant who informed him that Princess Mina of the south was waiting for him in the parlor. He couldn't hold back his laughter; he _knew_ she would be there. Endymion removed his cape and handed it off to the maid, instructing her to run a warm bath while he went to go and tend to the stubborn woman. He breezed into the room where she was residing. The sunlight filtered in through the thick clouds and bounced off of her golden hair as she stood by the tall windows with her arms over her chest.

"Pleasure to see you here," he smiled.

"I don't even receive a cordial visit like the rest of the snakes you went and saw?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting to see the polite, demure Princess Mina. Who are you?" he replied snidely as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Endymion, I'm serious! Why am I the last to be approached about this?" she asked.

"Because I knew that after visiting Kunzite, you would come running," he answered.

"Bullshit!"

"But you did…" a light voice said.

Endymion turned around to find the princess's assistant, Lady Ami, sitting across the room. The woman had a way of hiding, that's for sure. He gestured for her to join them. She hesitated at first, but then got up off the couch she was sitting on to stand next to Princess Mina. She ran a hand through her short blue hair and watched as the two battled it out.

"I wanted to be consulted. Why do you just assume that I'll come running?" Mina asked.

"Because you do!" he shouted. "You know this is a good cause!"

"No. I don't," she argued.

"Neither do I," Ami chimed in. "You haven't presented any evidence that this is something our kingdom should stand by."

"See? She knows exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You will understand tomorrow," he reassured them. He paused for a moment to down his wine and then he asked, "Did you two bring your luggage?"

"No…" Mina blushed.

"Yes we did," Ami answered, rolling her eyes. "We've claimed a room down the hallway. We didn't think you'd mind."

"Of course not, Ami," he smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a much needed bath. I haven't washed myself in days."

"Is that what that smell is?" Mina asked.

The two royals beamed at one another, knowing that they were on the same page. Endymion walked out of the room and down the long hallway to his quarters. The maid that had tended to him bowed and handed him a fresh towel, some soap, and a sponge. He thanked her and then proceeded to the washroom where he quickly got undressed. He slipped into the white porcelain tub and sighed out loud.

After about five minutes of complete silence in the extremely steamy room, the door opened.

"Sebastian! Don't tell me you're in here again!" a voice whined, piercing through the thick air.

"No, he's not," Endymion replied as he stood up, wrapped a towel around himself and turned to where the voice had come from. A blushing blonde girl tried to back away from him, but he stopped her, "Hold your place!"

The servant collapsed down to the ground in fear, keeping her head down. He stepped out of the tub and bid for her stand back up to her feet. She did as she was asked and he studied her silently.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Serena, your majesty. I work in the kitchens," she whispered.

He pursed his lips and nodded. He could detect a hint of fear, but not as much as he would from other maids or servants, "Are you … are you from around here?"

"Born and raised, sir," she nodded, keeping her gaze down to the ground.

"Who's Sebastian?" he asked quietly.

"My brother … sir," she answered. "Before your arrival, he was known to sneak in here and take bathes. I always told him not to but … he never listens to me."

"Why won't you look at me?" Endymion asked, stepping toward her.

She took a stride backwards and gasped, "Because I was taught that staring at royals is bad sir."

"Bad?"

She nodded.

"Look at me," he ordered firmly.

Serena lifted her head and stared right into his eyes. He was caught off guard by her beauty. It shone through even the thickest of steam and hardened of dirt that was caked on her face. He did his best to keep his ground and footing while clutching very tightly onto his towel that was wrapped around his lower half. No wonder she was told to never look into a royal's eyes; she completely floored him. He could gaze into her deep blue pools forever if asked to. When she cleared her throat, he realized that he had been staring at her with his mouth hung agape. He shut his trap and shook his head.

"I apologize," Endymion murmured, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "You may leave. _Now_."

She curtseyed to him and scurried out of the suffocating room. Endymion waited until she had left his room completely before shouting for Zoisite, Mina and Ami. He strolled into his closet quickly and got dressed as fast as his slippery limbs would allow him to.

"Mina, Ami, I want to know everything about this girl, Serena," he requested, sticking his head out of the closet for a moment. "I want to know her history, her present, what she intends to do with her future; I want t know _everything_. Leave no stone unturned."

"May I ask why?" Mina replied.

"No. You may not," he snapped as he finished tying up his pants.

Once they left with their orders, he asked for Zoisite's help to remove the stress that had subsequently built up on his shoulders upon arriving in this castle. It brought back memories of a past that he didn't want to recall.

"How can I help you, your majesty?" he asked, bowing to him.

"I'm upset."

"About what?"

"I have an uncomfortably strong connection to a woman and wish for it to go away," he answered as he sat down in a chair, shirtless and barefoot. "I cannot have this cloud my thoughts."

Zoisite placed his hands around Endymion's head, keeping a distance of a couple centimeters. He closed his eyes and tried to take away the stresses of his lord and master, but he soon stopped and popped open his light blue eyes.

"Sire … there's something you're not telling me. You're blocking a part of your mind," he announced. "Unless you inform me of what is giving you anxiety, then I cannot help you."

He sighed out loud and then wafted his friend away, "I'll explain this to you later. It will all be told in the debriefing tomorrow at our council meeting. You are dismissed."

Zoisite bowed to Endymion and walked out of the room, leaving the prince in a state of displeasure. His mind was reeling with thoughts of Serena … who was she? Where did she come from? Had she always been around? Why did he feel such an attraction to her?

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

So sorry this took so long! More chapters to come! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Serena pounded the edge of her palms into the dough roughly for the apple pie she was making for breakfast the next morning. Her hands were starting to feel a little raw and ragged from her day of toil. Her parents had always been a great pair of extra hands and a great emotional crutch. It hadn't hit her how much she needed them until this troop of royals had come in and demanded ten times the amount of food she was used to making. She didn't even have extra staff other than her brother because everyone had fled the grounds when the king had left.

So here she was, beating out her constant frustration of having to take on most of grueling work around until they could get more townspeople to come and work for the prince. Serena's eye twitched at the thought of the amount of arrogance that the prince had. Yes, he was of royal blood, but he shouldn't have deserted his peopled like he did. Then he just up and decided to come back and disrupt the way things were in the town and in the castle. There was no announcement, no whisper of a warning or anything.

"Who does he think he is?" she whispered to herself through gritted teeth.

"An entitled prick of a prince," an unfamiliar voice answered.

She looked up from her dough and found that the entrance to the kitchen was blocked by a tall blonde woman with bright blue eyes. Serena had heard that she was the wild and out of control princess named Mina. She had been engaged to the prince and from what Serena had heard through the gossip chain, Mina had ended the engagement the day before the big day because she was eyeing a high ranking soldier. There was so much turmoil within the inner circle of these royals; it sort of disgusted Serena.

She cleared her throat and bowed to the blonde princess, "Your majesty."

"What's your name?" she asked casually as she strolled into the kitchens.

"Serena, ma'am."

"What are you making there, Serena?" Mina asked, pointing to the dough out on the flour covered cutting board.

"I'm making a pie crust," she answered. "It's part of your breakfast for tomorrow."

"You prepare breakfast the night before?"

Serena kept her eye on the princess as she prowled around the kitchen like a leopard, "Well ma'am, with the number of guests that have suddenly arrived here, I need to prepare some of the food ahead of time."

"I see," she nodded. "You don't have anyone else to help you?"

"My brother Sebastian assists from time to time, but he's hard to track down. He has the stables to tend to, the land to take care of. It's a daunting task."

Mina sat down on a crate covered with a burlap sack and crossed her legs. Serena was surprised that the princess would risk getting her specially made, _expensive_ dress dirty by sitting in a mangy kitchen like this.

"We'll have to get you some more hired help," the princess mused. "We can't have a pretty girl like you slaving away in the kitchen all day and all night."

Serena curtsied to her, "Thank you, your highness."

"It's really no trouble," she grinned. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear and stared intently at the servant, "So tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Parents? Any _other _siblings aside from the one mentioned? Married?"

"My parents passed away about a year ago – bless their souls," she answered as she got back to flattening the dough with her rolling pin. "My brother is my only family and I'm not married."

Princess Mina stood up to her feet and started to saunter closer to the counter, "Really? A woman as gorgeous as you isn't married?"

"Thank you for the compliment ma'am, but no … I'm not married. My father said he would find me a suitor before he died, but as it turns out that never happened," she shrugged. "I take it as a sign that I must find a suitable match on my own."

"That's so sad…"

"It's life," she replied. After an awkward few seconds of silence, Serena asked, "What brings you all here?"

"Endymion has some grand idea that he wishes to convey to the rest of us," she answered with a nonchalant tone to her voice. "You know how he is."

"No I don't ma'am. I only know how his father is … er _was_. I served under his rule for most of my childhood. He was not the kindest ruler to take hold of this land."

"The king has some … _issues_," Mina nodded.

Serena wiped her sweat-glistening forehead with her flour dusted apron and smiled a bit, "That's a bit of an understatement."

"Well, hopefully things will change with Endymion back. He has some big plans," she stated as she started to mosey on out of the kitchen. She paused at the doorframe and turned back to Serena, "Don't be shocked if he asks to see you more often. Some how, you have intrigued him. Just warning you."

Serena furrowed her brow in curiosity and nodded to the princess as she walked out of the room for good. She sighed and took out a pie pan from a drawer down below only to stand up and find Sebastian at her side. He had been hiding in the pantry the whole time, listening to the conversation.

"What do you think she wants?" he asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Serena shrugged. "But whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Do you think the prince fancies you?" he replied while picking out a slice of apple.

Serena slapped his hand as he shoved the fruit into his mouth and answered, "If he does, I'll be sure to mention that my brother needs to be taught some manners! _And _he needs to be put to work more!"

He rolled his eyes at her, "I get it. I get it!"

"Stop fooling around with the few maids we have left and get back to helping me!" she snapped. "I'm serious. There is _real_ royalty here. We cannot mess up our chance for making a good impression. Keep it in your pants from now on. No scandals. Is that understood?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and said grouchily, "Yes. I get it."

"Good."

With that put passed her, she continued to roll out her crust and work ahead of schedule for the next day. She had to be on her game for the whole time that the prince was here. No slip ups. Her parents wouldn't have allowed it if they were still alive.

* * *

Mina arrived in her quarters immediately after interviewing Serena and plopped down on her bed where Ami was lying. Her glasses were pushed up against her blue eyes as she scanned over a small, leather-bound notebook. Engraved on the front of it was the name "Serena". They had created a plan to steal the servant's diary; distract her in the kitchens for a few minutes as well as ask immediate questions that could help unveil more within the journal. Mina gave Ami the task to read and take notes on the diary because she knew she would be fast. They could place the notebook back before it was even noticed that it was gone.

Mina sprawled her body out across the gold stitched duvet covers and sighed out loud, "Do you think Kunzite has given even two thoughts about me since we last saw each other?"

"The general probably has other things to worry about," Ami murmured while jotting down notes on a separate piece of parchment with a feather pen. She lifted her gaze from her work and continued, "But I'm sure that in whatever little spare time he has, his thoughts are spent on your beauty, poise, and kind personality."

"Please don't say things you don't mean Ami," she groaned as she flipped over onto her stomach and shoved her face into a spare throw pillow. "He probably has so many other wonderful suitors at his feet. I bet countless women from all over the land – no the world even – have have begged for his attention. How could they not? He's so handsome and charming."

"Mina, the more you worry about how he feels about you, the more wrinkles you'll acquire on your face," Ami said in between reading some more.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed as she leapt up to her feet and scurried across the room to her vanity, staring at her skin.

"That's what I've heard," she mumbled. After a large pause, Ami looked up at the princess and announced, "Did you know that the servant was found on her parents' doorstep as a baby?"

Mina turned around from gazing at her reflection and pursed her lips, "So?"

"_So_? That means she has no origin! She could be from anywhere! Belong to anyone!"

"Ami … don't read too much into this," Mina warned her as she came back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "For all we know, some poor couple didn't have the means to take care of her and simply dropped her off at their doorstep."

"True … but I have a suspicion that it's something more than that."

"You always think it's some sort of conspiracy."

Before Ami could continue with her thoughts, there was a loud knock at the door. She stood up to answer it and found it was Prince Endymion. He had a casual disposition, but everyone could feel the tension he dragged with him. This whole mission, this whole secret task that he was going to unveil the next day was building and building.

"What'd you find out?" he asked immediately.

"What? No 'how are you'? Where _are_ your manners your majesty?" Mina scoffed.

Endymion tilted his head to the other side and looked at Ami, "Please answer my question."

"Well … um, we discovered that she's not married, she only has one sibling, um … and she works in the kitchens," she said as a small blush filtered through her cheeks.

"And she could use some extra help," Mina mumbled as she played with her golden strands idly.

"That's it? Anything else?" he pressed.

"Her parents died recently," she continued. "About a year ago."

He nodded to the newly acquired information and then backed out of the room announcing, "Meeting in my room tomorrow morning at nine am sharp."

Mina leapt up from her bed and sprinted to the door way, hollering after him, "Is Kunzite going to be there?"

Endymion, continuing to walk backwards down the hallway, simply grinned, "Come and find out for yourself."

Mina stomped her foot in frustration and slammed her door shut in his face. Endymion was so infuriating! He was definitely the brother that her parents never wanted.

* * *

The next morning…

Endymion paced back and forth while waiting for the rest of the group to show up. Mina, Ami, Jadeite, Rei, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Lita were all present in his den as requested. The only one who hadn't shown up yet was Kunzite. At half past nine, he finally arrived, still in his sweaty, dirty riding clothes from his morning horse ride. Mina did her best to not look at him intensely, but it was difficult. Her feelings for him were growing by the day; it was hard to contain them at this point.

"Now that Kunzite has graced us with his presence, we can get started," Endymion stated sternly as he leaned against his large desk.

He gestured for Zoisite to unravel the large piece of parchment that he was carrying under his arm. With the help of Jadeite and Nephrite, he was able to lay it out over the large Oriental rug that covered most, if not all, of the room. They placed stone paper weights on the corners so that it didn't curl up. On this large, thick cut out was a lot of writing around what looked like a shining sliver of a moon in the middle. Silence fell over the group as the stared at this discovery before them.

"What is this?" Lita asked.

"This is the golden prophecy," Endymion answered. "This is what killed my family."

"_Killed_ your family?" Ami repeated with wide eyes.

Jadeite knelt down on his knees and gazed over the illustrations and scribble, "His … the prince's present has completely come true."

"What does this all say?" Nephrite asked as he glared at the scribble on the ground. "This is an ancient tongue that none of us can read!"

"'_A young child of the golden era will be born and stolen'_," Jadeite read aloud.

"There are reports of a baby princess being stolen from the kingdom, _this_ kingdom, that my father acquired," Endymion chimed in.

"'_She is the key to peace and happiness. With the Silver Imperial Crystal to guide her, she will bring light back to a desolate kingdom. Death and destruction will only come naturally during her reign and there will be no more man-made devastation'_," Jadeite finished up. "_'Bringing forth the powers of earth, fire, water, and love from her servants, she will save those around her.'_ So she is the person that everyone will be after. Kingdoms from all across the land will want to use her power for their own benefit."

"Did your father ever find out about this princess?" Ami asked.

"I believe so. I think he was behind the kidnapping that happened over twenty years ago," he stated.

"I can see why he would jump to such hasty tasks," Jadeite replied without tearing his eyes away from the prophecy. He scanned his finger across some of the writing and read it to the room, "_'This young one born on the first full moon of the new millennium will be the demise of the old and the creator of the new.' _So his kingdom, along with those around her, would either fall or be rebuilt."

"My father is one to keep to his ways and his ways only. He is a stubborn man," he informed them all. "He would go to great lengths to keep his kingdom run the way he wants."

"Why hasn't he approached you about this? Surely he knows that you have the prophecy," Jadeite commented.

"Even if he does, there's not a whole lot he can do. I'm his son, his last remaining heir. If he kills me or does anything to me, there will be a absolute chaos. He wouldn't be able to handle it," he shrugged.

Nephrite crossed his arms, "Wait a minute, I thought you said this was about Endymion."

"Right here." Jadeite pointed to one side of the curling prophecy, "_At the fall of one kingdom, another arises with dark blood and a royal head amiss.'_ When King Cepheus came to this land, he drained it of all of its natural resources."

"And the part about the royal head?" Nephrite grinned.

"Don't play the fool!" Zoisite snapped, immediately coming to his master's defense. "You know that is a line about his mother being tried for treason."

"How is that supposed to predict his ultimate present state?" Nephrite exclaimed. "This is so general!"

"And where is this crystal?" Mina pried.

"It does not say," Jadeite sighed.

"So in other words, there is some great goddess who is supposed to save all of us with some crystal and _we_ are supposed to find her?" Lita summed up.

"That is what it sounds like, darling," Nephrite nodded.

"Are there any other clues? This is the vaguest piece of information I think I have ever received," she laughed.

"This is why I asked lady Rei to join us," Endymion said, gesturing to the dark haired maiden.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "The greatest prophecies are the ones that have you searching for more."

She knelt down next to Jadeite and grasped onto his hand for support. No one in the room had seen her when she went into a meditative state. She probably should have warned them all, but she figured there was no time to explain. She crossed her legs, took a red crystal out of her sleeve and placed it in front of her. Rei closed her violet colored eyes and started to take very, very deep breaths. As she did this, the crystal started to lift up right and stand on one of its points as if it was being held by a chain. It moved slowly across the room and stood right on top of the drawing of the crescent moon. The color suddenly started to drain from the crystal and spilled out across the parchment. Rei's eyes flashed open; she looked possessed.

"Blood will spill all over this land," she said in a deep voice as more writing began to appear underneath the red liquid that came from the crystal. "The prophesized crystal … the _clues_ to the prophesized crystal are written in … this castle. Everything is here… we just need to find it." She looked up at the rest of them and sighed with a disgruntled tone.

"I have investigators searching every inch of this castle," Endymion informed her and the rest of the group. "Please do not be alarmed."

"What if your father threw away any possible evidence ?" Mina asked.

"It's here," Rei stated. "I can feel it."

"I will believe it when I see it," Kunzite said finally, his deep voice cutting through the tension like a knife. Everyone turned to look at him except for Endymion. "Since you seem to have concocted this whole plan, will you let me know when you have found any real news."

He started to walk out of the room, but right as he stepped beside Endymion he was held back by a gripping hand. He looked at the prince and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do have a hunch," he said with an arched eyebrow.

"And?" Kunzite inquired.

"Who is the one person who has been here since the fall of the kingdom?"

Nobody spoke for a moment and then suddenly Ami's voice squeaked out excitedly, "That Serena girl."

"The kitchen maid? The one I interviewed?"

"Poorly… the one you interviewed _poorly_, you mean," Endymion corrected her. "You didn't find out any information that I didn't already know." He let go of Kunzite's shoulder and shoved him lightly toward Mina who simply blushed and stepped to the side. The prince placed his hands on his hips and stomped his foot at the head of the large prophecy that had consumed his life. He started to spin around slowly, gazing into each of their eyes, "I brought you all here because I need your help. You have all accepted this task because you will get something out of this."

"Oh really?" Lita replied.

"You and your husband are craving action. You need to fight one more big battle in order to be happy. That last battle to put you up on a pedestal and take your names down in history. Do not tell me this hasn't crossed your mind," he smiled. The couple simply grouped together and leaned into one another.

When Endymion caught Mina's blue eyes, he shook his head with a narrowed gaze, "You really don't want me to—"

"No, no," she interrupted, lifting her shaky hands up in protest.

She didn't need to have him explain her reason for being here. The fact was, she was pretty useless to the group for right now. Her only objective was to have a husband under her belt and if anyone got wind that she was hunting down the honorable General Kunzite, that would be the end of it all. It may had seemed like she was constantly gushing over him, but that was always behind lavish closed doors. She kept a solid front when out and about with royal officials like her parents or the prime minister. Everyone was expecting her to make the right decision and the right decision would only come to fruition if there was this said war. If Kunzite led this war alongside Nephrite and Endymion … well it would be the talk of the country – no, the _world_. And she would be the one to snatch him up at the right moment … she just had to.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and list all of our goals attached to this prophecy?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the fortune teller," he shrugged.

Rei took hold of the crystal and as soon as she did, the red liquid was sucked back up into it. She rolled her hands up into fists and stood on her feet. She took her place beside Jadeite and kept her weight positioned evenly on both feet. Her goal at the end of this road was find her purpose in life. Why did she have this gifted curse? What was the point? And of course the prince knew this already, otherwise he wouldn't have been giving her that sly look.

"Listen," he continued, "you all have an objective, but in order to get to that goal, you have to get through _me_."

He let out a large sigh and slouched his shoulders. He wafted his hands in the air and said to everyone, "We will pick this up later. You can all leave … except for Ami, Mina and Zoisite."

The room was left to the foursome. He looked at Mina and winked, "This plan will kill two birds with one stone for you. Find Sebastian, Serena's brother, and flirt with him. Flirt with him wickedly. Get any and all information about his sister that you can possibly find."

"And how is this killing two birds with one stone?" she replied.

"Flirting with him will get Kunzite's attention. Trust me." He walked around to sit at his desk and then went on with his plan, "Zoisite, Ami, I want historical documents of what happened to that baby. I've only heard rumors. Get me everything you possibly can. I also want birth records of Serena and Sebastian. There's a link here … we have to find it."

The two nodded and walked out of the room. Before they could exit completely, Endymion hollered, "Don't leave _anything_ out. I don't care if it incriminates the people here or people elsewhere."

After a few minutes of being alone, he stood up and poured himself a drink. He started to walk around the large room and examined the prophecy that everyone had been after. It didn't say much, but it said just enough for them to start investigating. Endymion studied the work and the papers on his desk for about two hours until he found himself distracted by the prophecy all over again. He tilted his head, keeping his eyes glued to the unrolled parchment as he backed up toward his door. He told the page that stood outside his door to get him Serena. While circling the piece of work, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he bellowed.

Serena walked in quietly, keeping her hands clasped behind her back. Her eyes widened a little bit when they caught sight of the big piece of thick paper that covered the room practically like a rug. The writing and the imagery curling around the edges of it was intoxicating. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it. Even when Endymion said her name she didn't remove her deep blue eyes from it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he gestured.

"Yes, it is," she whispered. "What is it?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock at his door again. He sighed and opened it up to find a small stack of papers shoved into his face from Zoisite.

"That was fast," Endymion smiled widely.

"I head from a servant that she was in there with you … I thought these could be of some use to you," he replied. The expression on his face was intriguing.

"Thank you," he nodded.

The prince waltzed back into the den and started to flip through the pages of documents. There were certain parts that had been marked up so that he would read it immediately. Serena finally looked up from the prophecy and asked demurely, "You wanted to see me, sire?"

"Yes …. Yes I did," he murmured as his eyes frantically scanned the papers in his hand. He pointed to the chair across from his desk, "Have a seat miss…uh…"

"Serena," she finished for him.

"No, I know," he said, tearing his eyes away from the documents, "but what's your last name?"

"Why does that matter?"

"There are no documents of your birth, Ms. Serena," he stated.

"So?"

"There are papers of your brother's birth. The midwife measured him, weighed him, and wrote down your mother's physical state. This midwife did no such thing for you though," he informed her.

"A-are you investigating me?" she stammered.

"I do this with all my staff," he insisted. "I like to know their full background." He paused a moment and pulled out a page from the pile he had received. He tossed it to her after scanning it over a bit, "This is a statement given to my father by your parents."

She looked over it briefly with her dirt crusted hands and shook her head, "So what? I was found on their doorstep."

"And the date?"

"My birthday, October 23rd," she said, shaking her head in confusion and tossing the paper back to him. "Why are you so curious about this?"

"That's the same night a young princess was stolen from her crib. She was hailed to be the answer to everyone's prayers … well, almost everyone. My father saw her as a threat to his legacy," he explained. She merely responded by wrinkling her forehead with interest. Endymion smiled and continued to describe the situation, "That same night, my father tore up that very prophecy you see on the floor and sent it to the far reaches of the earth."

"What is the connection here?"

"You," he answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "You are the connection."

"You think I'm this missing …" Serena couldn't even finish the sentence. She stood up on her feet and waved her hands around in the air, "No, no, no! This is ridiculous!"

"Serena—"

"Stop it!" she snapped. She took a deep breath and wiped her clammy hands on her work apron. She looked back up at Endymion and said with a shaky tone, "I-I am sorry your majesty … I … I need to get back to work. I have to prep dinner."

"That's not for another eight hours. You can stay."

"I don't have a lot of help," she exhaled.

"That can change," he replied. "I'll get you more help today. I'll get the best this land can offer, but only if you listen to me."

"Is that your strategy? Get more hired help so you can have me all to yourself?" she questioned.

"I … no. Do not take it like this," he replied. Endymion took a few short breaths and then stood up to his feet. He walked around his desk and grabbed his cloak. "Come. Follow me. I have something to show you."

Serena clenched her jaw and tilted her head in confusion. She didn't understand where this was going and as far as she was concerned, this was just a ploy to get her to a secluded area so he could have his way with her. She was a little bit scared and definitely on her guard. She always kept a small dagger with her in her apron pockets at all times. She shoved her hand in and clenched the metal tightly for reassurance of her security. She was not going to be taken advantage of by this snobbish prince who decided to roll in for some unexplained reason. Prophecies, princesses … it all seemed like one giant hoax.

"Come on, let's go," Endymion ordered.

She followed him unwillingly, but with an air of curiosity. What did he want to show her exactly?

* * *

Find out what the prince is going to show her in the next chapter! The prophecy will continue to unravel! Please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon Characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Serena curiously and obediently followed Prince Endymion through a maze of long corridors and hallways. When she didn't pick up the pace to his liking, he reached back and yanked on her wrist. It wasn't a violent move but it also wasn't gentle. This was the touch of a man who had always had his way and never had to answer to anyone. He continued to lead the way without telling her where they were sprinting off to. After what felt like dozens of twists and turns, they finally reached a rather darkly lit part of the castle that clearly hadn't been touched by any maids for years.

"I'll have to send my brother here to clean," Serena commented as she swatted away the hanging cobwebs.

Endymion took out a match from his pocket, lit the giant torch hanging on the stone wall and handed it off to Serena to hold. She watched without showing her excitement at the events unfolding before her. He pressed one shoulder against the shaded grey layered wall and after about ten seconds of huffing and puffing, it was giving way. The barrier started to rotate like a revolving door and exposed a recently touched room. The dust looked like it had sloppily been swept away from certain parts of the room like the middle of the bright red carpet or the glossy desk.

"Here… look," Endymion pointed.

Serena gasped when he snatched the torch out of her hands and shone the light on a large painting hung above a fireplace. Someone had delicately cleaned it so that the oils had stayed intact and the image remained the same, but brighter. It was an old portrait of the previous king, queen, and the baby princess. She had large blue eyes like saucers and a little tuft of blonde hair that stood up on its own. She furrowed her brow at the image and then turned back around to face him.

"And why did you want to show me this painting?" she asked, still unsure as to why he brought her there.

"From all of the evidence I have collected, I have come to the conclusion that you are in fact the missing princess," he stated.

Serena stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. She couldn't believe her ears. They were starting to grow hot as she felt embarrassment blanket her. She had let the prince of these lands lead her into a secluded room that no one knew about. He could have very well taken advantage of her if he so wished to. How could she have been so stupid as to fall for a trap like this?

"I had heard you were crazy but this is just ridiculous!" she shrieked as she went storming down the hallway.

"Serena wait! What makes you think that you're not her?" he as he reached out for her arm and tugged her back toward the painting. His squeezing grip sent chills down her spine.

"I am a cook in the kitchens and she was a young princess who was stolen. We have nothing in common. She was just a baby!"

"And so were _you_ when you were _found_ by your parents!" he hollered. Endymion's words bounced off of the walls around them until they died down finally. There was a defining, uncomfortable silence between the both of them. Serena didn't like to be reminded by anyone, even a prince, that she was an orphaned child. She tried to shrug it off at first, but now that he kept bringing it up, she felt angered. Why did it matter so much?

She wrenched herself free from his grasp, "So…?"

"So? Don't you see the connection?" he asked.

"I do, but I find it highly unlikely that I could … that I could be a _princess_. I'm poor maid and gardener's adopted daughter. Can we leave it at that?"

"What if I knew there was a way to _prove_ you were the princess?"

"Why does this matter?" she whined loudly. "Even if I am, won't you be dethroned of this kingdom? Isn't that the opposite of what rulers are supposed to do? I thought they were all greedy men," she grumbled as she started to play with her torn up nails.

Endymion sighed and walked towards her. He looped his arm through hers and started to stroll with her back to the room.

"The only person who wants to dominate all of the land he can possibly get his hands on is my father," he explained. "He's the only ruler that you have ever known because he had your parents killed."

"My parents died of old age."

"Those are your adopted parents," he corrected her. "I mean your _real_ parents. Your biological blue blooded royal parents."

Endymion pointed to the painting again and this time Serena actually stared at it for a good amount of time. She studied the way the queen wore her long, shimmering hair; it was the same way that her own … "mother" had styled her hair. But maybe that was a coincidence. Then again … the eyes were the same … and her chin was very pointed like the late queen's. The thought was starting to seem less and less improbable the longer she stared at the portrait.

"Tell me why this matters again?" she asked, not tearing her eyes away from the image.

"My dear … you are a part of a prophecy that is much bigger than you or me," he answered. "My father's greatest fear was this prophecy and it is all coming true so far."

"This just keeps getting better, doesn't it? Ha! What did it say?" she asked, still not believing a word that was coming out of Endymion's mouth.

"It said that there would be a child born under the sliver of a moon who would be the demise of his old way and the bearer of new, peaceful times to this land. My father went mad. Simply mad. He wanted to find you at any cost and get rid of you. I have a theory that he stole you that night and dropped you off at the old folks' place in order to hide you," he shrugged. "Anyways, he ended up killing my mother because he let the idea of his death take over him. Her blood was spilled and that was the end of his reign as a sane ruler.

"I decided to make it my mission in life to find out what the hell this prophecy says. I traveled all across the land, over oceans and seas, and through deserts to find it. It was like those epic bedtime stories told to children at night…but ten times more gruesome," he grimaced.

"I take it you found the prophecy?" Serena asked as she looked at the bookshelf shoved with dusty, cob-web covered books.

"Yes. And it says that if we find the Silver Imperial Crystal, we will in fact find the princess. "

"What is the Silver Imperial Crystal?"

"Something that's supposed to bring us peace and power."

"Where are we supposed to find this?"

"That's where you come in. If you just meet with my psychic, Rei, then I'll let you decide. She will show you the road to your destiny. I guarantee it."

She thought about it for a moment and then decided to follow him down the hallway to meet with this new person. There was so much mystery already being uncovered in this palace; it intrigued her to go further. Serena had always been a curious creature and even more so if it pertained to helping those who needed it most. That's why she was perfectly content with working in the kitchens and helping people get along with their days. Sure, she might complain about it until her brother's ears bled, but she still loved what she did for a living. To change her daily routine now would not make her all that happy, but she could tell by the look in Endymion's eyes that all of this was much larger than he could express.

The two of them strolled out of the room, pushed the wall back into place, and walked across the whole palace until they were on the outside premises. They stalked their way up a steep grassy hill and came upon some freshly placed stone steps. Ahead of them was a newly built shrine. Clearly Serena had been so busy over the last few days anticipating the prince's arrival that she hadn't heard any of the commotion. The place of worship was beautiful. It was made of bright red cherry wood and had a sheen gloss coat painted over it. The couple walked in silently, took their shoes off and then knelt down onto two white silk throw pillows that were waiting for them. Lady Rei was sitting in the center of the whole establishment, waiting patiently for them with her eyes closed. She wore a matching red, white, and dark violet kimono. Serena couldn't tell if it was Rei's sheer presence or her outfit that scared her more.

"Endymion, please leave," Rei commanded without opening her eyes.

"But I—"

"Your intentions are noble, sire, but your energy is muffling what I'm feeling from Serena," she sighed.

"How do you know my name?" she asked her.

"I know a lot about you," Rei cooed, popping one eye open to look at her. "I know you're an orphan who has led a life believing she had real parents out there. You refuse to believe anything else secretly. I know that you wonder where your milky white skin comes from and why your face dots with freckles in the summertime. Where is this mystery family that abandoned you in the dark of the night? This is the question that runs through your mind before you fall asleep. 'Why me? Why me? Why me?' … It's going through your head right now. I'll tell you the answer to 'Why me?' once Endymion leaves this room."

"She's good, isn't she?" Endymion smiled as he squeezed Serena's shoulder before exiting.

With her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly agape in shock, she turned back to the raven haired priestess who was now pinning her long black hair up with a pair of ivory chopsticks. She was simply gorgeous … and terrifying all at once. She pulled out a deck of cards from her large sleeves and handed them to Serena.

"Cut them once and then spread them out. Choose ten cards and I will set them up as you choose," she instructed.

Serena did as she was asked. She cut the deck, fanned out the cards evenly and started to choose them at random. Rei started to set them up in a pattern on the floor. Once she was done, she started to explain what the cards meant.

"Your present state is of confusion which is understood. You don't know whether to trust your instincts or not. In your recent past you were lied to … by who?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Serena asked.

"I thought I'd give you the courtesy of explaining the situation yourself," Rei shrugged. "But the card can speak for itself." She placed her hand over the card and closed her eyes, "Your brother … he … he was jailed a few months ago. He was caught trespassing King Cepheus's castle. Interesting. He never explained that situation to you … You don't trust him now. Good."

"Good? Why is that good?" she exclaimed.

"Your brother is not a trustworthy person. He will redeem himself in the future, but for now, he needs to be kept at a distance," Rei concluded as she opened her eyes. She looked at the next and smiled, pointing to it, "This card is supposed to tell me about your distant past." She looked up at Serena, "You have royalty in your blood and your blood _alone_." She gestured to the separate row of cards and stopped on the first one, "This bloodline has affected your current outcome. Because you were of such importance as a child, you were thrown into a world that you don't belong in. It only feels comforting now because it's easy. Your life is not supposed to be easy, Serena." Rei moved her slender finger up to the next card, "There are forces all around that will push you to believe and push your to take your place in your destiny. The cards clearly know you fear it, but it's in your face now. Your goal to find your family has come … now what to do with it."

Serena looked over at the separate row of cards and pointed to the final one, "What does that one mean?"

"Your final outcome … It's riddled with pain, fear, and suffering. But this is a task you will take on and your have to take on. You slowly learning. Just be sure to keep one thing in mind."

"What's that?"

Rei's eyes suddenly flashed as she emphasized to Serena, "**Trust no one else**. The people who arrived at this castle recently were all brought here for the same purpose…a destined purpose."

"And what's that?"

"To protect _you_," she smiled.

Serena knew that this kind of a smile, as brief and small as it was, was a gift from the heavens. Clearly this woman was doing her best to not come off as cold or calculating. Even just through the delicate touch of her hands, she could feel the tension building up. There wasn't a lot of time to waste.

"You still don't believe you're the princess, do you?" Rei asked.

"No, I don't. Why should I? Just because you pull out a bunch of cards? Or because a prince tells me so?" she retorted. "All you people have been studying me since you came through those gates! Don't think I haven't noticed. I don't know what I did wrong or what I did to deserve all of this, but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Now can I please go back to being a cook? I am _not_ the princess!"

"I know. It's difficult to do. You have led a life that was riddled in poverty and an odd happiness. This is good, but now is the time to build strength."

"This … this is too much," Serena said, shaking her head as she stood up to her feet.

"Sere—"

"No! I'm done! I am a cook dammit! I am not a bloody princess!" she yelled.

Before Rei could say anything more, Serena turned around on her heel and stormed out of the shrine. Rei slouched and growled under her breath, "Well?"

Jadeite came out from the shadows in the corner of the shrine. He was surprised that Serena hadn't felt his presence as he examined her from a few feet away. She was the real deal. She was the one they had been looking for.

"It's her," he answered.

"So now what?" Rei asked as he sat next to her.

"So now we wait until she believes," he replied simply. "How long do you think that will that take?"

The raven haired beauty looked over at the crackling fire across the room and stood up in order to walk over toward it. There were three bowls with different colored dust in each of them. She picked up a handful from the center one and tossed the mustard shaded remnants into the flames. There was a gust of wind and then everything went still.

"It won't take long," she concluded, turning back around to look at him. "There's going to be an attack on this realm soon. That's when she will have to live up to her soul and spirit. She won't have a choice."

"I was afraid of that…" he whispered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside…**

She couldn't do it. She couldn't believe any of this. Serena thought that she could go along with this whole tirade in order to please the prince, but now it was just getting weird. It was all so ludicrous! She was a cook. She was a gardener. She was a sister and she used to be a daughter. This was all she knew and all she wanted to know. Feeling uncontrollable hot tears forming in her eyes, she sprinted down the stone steps, trying to get as far away from that woman's presence as possible. She could hear a pair of feet running behind her, catching up slowly. Before she could turn around and see who it was, she tripped over a rock and fell to the gravel below. Serena pushed herself up onto her skinned palms and looked at the damage. She had cut open both knees and grazed her elbows.

"Serena!" Endymion cried. "Are you alright?"

He helped her to her feet and assisted her back to the castle to get cleaned up. When they made it inside, the prince guided her through the long hallways and corridors only to end up in Princess Mina's quarters. The flighty blonde royal was gone luckily and the only person in the room was Lady Ami who was quietly reading in front of the fire place. She bolted up into a standing position though the moment Endymion barged in with the bloody servant stumbling alongside him.

"What happened?" the blue haired woman asked.

"I slipped," Serena said through gritted teeth as she sat down on a closed chest at the foot of the four poster bed.

"Was this _your_ fault?" Ami asked, stabbing her blue eyes onto Endymion.

"She was running away from the shrine! I was running after her," he replied. "Don't accuse me of things you don't know about Ami."

"I apologize, your majesty," she breathed as she knelt down and examined the damage on Serena's knees. "There's gravel embedded in these wounds. I'll have to bathe you."

"What? No! That will take too long! I have dinner to prepare!" Serena whined.

"You won't be able to function properly around the kitchens with wounds like these," she insisted as she stood back up to her feet. "Now get into the bath room and get undress. I'll be there in a moment to wash you."

Endymion arched an eyebrow at Ami. He had never seen her command someone else before. Maybe it was because she still thought of Serena as a maid and not a princess like he did. In order for everyone to believe him, he had to create some sort of an image for her. She still looked like a servant and still acted like she was a low life with no manners.

"Ami, I'll let you take care of her," he smiled as an idea popped up into his head. "If you need me, I'll be in my study. Where's Zoisite?"

"In the grand library," she answered. "We've been trading off on someone looking for information and the other reading everything."

"Thank you," he nodded before turning around and walking out of the room.

Once he was gone, Ami went off to tend to Serena. The young blonde had already gotten undressed and was sitting in the porcelain white tub, filling it up with hot water. Ami rolled her sleeves up and walked over to a small chest that stood beside the bathtub. She unhinged it and started to pull out bath salts and liquids. Her eyes kept stealing glances of this dirty little maid in the tub; was she really the princess? It seemed like a complete joke.

She took out a sponge from the chest of bath materials and shoved it into the warm water. Ami poured some silky white liquid onto the sponge and the squeezed out the excess water. She gently patted Serena's skinned knees and started to brush off the dirt that had accumulated in her open wounds. She didn't flinch at all which surprised Ami. Usually if she did this for Mina, there would be an opera of screams filling the room. But here, Serena just sat quietly, taking it all in.

"What do I do?" she suddenly asked.

"You fell," Ami retorted.

"Why is there this sudden interest in me?"

Ami took a deep breath as she continued to scrub the young woman, "There has _always_ been an interest in you … we just didn't know it was _you_."

There was a slight pause and then Serena looked at this person who was cleaning her, "Do you think I'm the princess?"

"I don't know yet," she replied. "It's certainly possible."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've done a lot of research on you."

She wasn't surprised in the slightest bit to hear that someone else knew everything about her. It seemed like this whole group knew details about her life that even she didn't know. It irked her and comforted her all at once. She assumed that this was the reason why she felt comfortable being naked in front of Ami.

"I hope you understand why we have to infiltrate your life like this," Ami said suddenly with an apologetic tone to her voice. Serena gazed at her as she continued, "King Cepheus is a horrid man. He burned my home down along with a whole slew of other noble people. Thousands were killed. My family included."

"Why were you spared?" she asked.

"I had been sent to court. Princess Mina had specifically requested me," she answered as she grabbed Serena's arm and scrubbed it gently. "I had passed a multitude of tests to become an official nurse, midwife, and physician. I was appointed to be her primary lady in waiting. Basically I'm her brains." Serena wondered if Ami even liked Princess Mina when she went on, "She's a lovely person. Mina saved my life. I am eternally grateful to her."

A small smile curled the edges of her lips as she stood up to grab Serena a towel. She helped her dry off, got her back into her dirty, simpleton clothes and was about to send her on her way back to the kitchens when Endymion barged in.

"Where's Mina?" he asked immediately.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen her since this morning," Ami answered as she furrowed her brow. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're going to be throwing a homecoming ball tomorrow night. Everyone from near and far kingdoms will be invited," he announced. "When you see Mina, I would like you to send her into my chambers. Go meet with Zoisite. There is much to discuss."

Ami bowed to him before leaving the room, "Yes sire."

Once he was alone, he looked at Serena and instructed her, "Get some rest tonight. You are going to have a big day tomorrow."

"Well I should think so, having to feed the whole kingdom," she scoffed.

"You're not cooking anymore. You are no longer our chef. I hired some new help today. They will be taking care of everything," he replied. "The page boy outside this room will show you to your new quarters. I'll stop by later this evening to see how you're getting along." He stepped toward her and lifted her chin with his index finger, "You have no idea what sort of power you hold…but you will …soon enough."

With that, he left the room and Serena all alone. She still couldn't figure out if this was some giant ploy to get her to bed with him or if it was all real. It was as if the whole world had turned upside down and she was the only sane one.

"Be careful, sis," a deep voice.

Sebastian was leaning on the doorframe casually with his sun-kissed brown locks tossed in front of his eyes. He took a step toward and said, "I'm your 'page boy'."

"Why would Endymion send you to do that job?" she asked curiously.

"He wanted a familiar face around you," he answered. "He said you were frazzled and overwhelmed."

"He's right," she sighed as her brother wrapped an arm around her body. She could detect the distinct odor of sex on his skin. It made her skin crawl. Something really wasn't right about her brother these days. His sexual encounters with the maids in the castle seemed to be one too many. It was as though he was running away from something much bigger…

"What's been going on?" he asked, bringing his sister out of her daze. "I haven't seen you all day. You were whisked away from me this morning!"

"I know. I … I don't think I'm allowed to tell you what has been happening to me though," she stammered, trying to recollect herself. She pushed his embrace away as she trailed off, "I just …"

Rei's voice went through her head again, '_Trust no one_!'

"Come on Serena! You can tell me!" he insisted as they continued to take long strides down the hallway. "I'm your big brother."

"No. I don't think I can," she replied calmly, shaking her head.

They walked in silence together and finally arrived at Serena's new room. She was floored at how large the place was. She was so used to sleeping on a small hay cot in the pantry of the kitchen. Every day was work and sleep. Never in a million years did she think that she would have a room of her own dedicated simply to resting. She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed loudly. She felt thought she should feel uncomfortable but for some reason there wasn't any anxiety there. Oddly enough, Serena felt at ease.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you were sent to jail?" she asked out of the blue.

He responded quickly, "No. Are you ever going to tell me why everyone is treating you differently and giving you new rooms?"

"No. I can't."

"Neither can I. So I guess we're even then." Tension filled the room and spilled out into the hallway as Sebastian started to walk backwards, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Someone will be bringing your things by soon."

"I don't have anything though," she said with a small, nervous giggled attached to her tone. "This is so strange … why me?"

"I wish I could answer that," he said with slight bite to his tone before turning around and leaving. He called out over his shoulder, "If you need me, you know where to find me."

* * *

**Across the castle…**

Mina barged into the prince's chambers with pages running after her, trying to hold her back. She looked disheveled and had pieces of hay sticking out of her hair. Endymion snorted a little bit at her expressive state and waved off the guards who had followed closely behind. He continued to flip through the pages of a book he was holding and strolled around the lavishly decorated room.

"What is it Mina?" he asked casually.

"You'll never believe what I learned this afternoon!" she gasped.

"That a roll in the hay does your hair wonders?" he replied mockingly.

She pursed her lips and rushed up toward him to slap him on his shoulder, "No! Don not make fun of me when I have such important news!"

"Alright! Alright!" he laughed. "What is it?"

"I did what you told me," she said with a devilish grin. "I got to Sebastian."

"That was quick!" Endymion chortled.

"Listen! He has no idea that what he spilled to me will come to bite him back in the ass."

"He's not a very smart fellow, is he?" the prince thought out loud as he sat down on his antique couch that had been refurbished.

"He has a mistress," she started.

"Well that doesn't surprise me in the slightest," the ingenious prince replied.

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Mina stomped as she closed her hands into fists. "This mistress of his has had a bastard son born by him!"

"So? What of it?"

"And she's pregnant again … this time by the great lord and master … your _father_," she whispered.

Endymion put his book down and stared at Mina, hoping she was joking. When she simply tossed him an expression of dismay and despair, he clenched his jaw tight.

"He has a child? He has a child with _Elizabeth_? Lady Elizabeth? Duchess of Yorkshire? My father's new bride?"

"_Yes_!" Mina stressed.

"Bloody hell…"

Endymion's father had recently remarried a noblewoman by the name of Elizabeth from the House of Cavenshire. Her father was a duke who ran in a close-knit circle that was intertwined with King Cepheus. Put the Duke of Cavenshire together with Cepheus and all hell could break loose. Endymion couldn't believe the mess he was in now.

He walked to the door and barked orders to the guards, "Find Sebastian and bring him down to the stables where I can talk to him privately." He breezed back into the room and started to pace back and forth, "Sebastian _needs_ to end this affair with Elizabeth immediately! We need to get a hold of that fucking bastard child! I will not be connected to that kingdom in any way possible!"

"Does the king believe he is the father of this baby?" Mina asked.

"He knows deep down that this is not his child, but he officially accepted this son as his own because he has lost me as an heir. He needs someone to carry on his name. I will not do it," he answered solemnly.

"So if we take away this baby from their kingdom—"

"It will essentially cause a massive war," he shrugged.

"Endymion…"

A guard interrupted Mina's thought process and said, "Sire, Sebastian has been sent to the stables. He is waiting for you."

"Thank you," he replied. He threw his black cloak around his neck and started to billow out of the room. He called out to her over his shoulder, "Don't question me, Mina! I know what I'm doing!"

"That's what worries me," she whispered to herself as she strolled slowly out of the room and back to her quarters.

What was going to happen? Was there going to be another war within this small realm? She had heard tales of old world wars that joined the forces of the outer lands to fight in the battle. She wondered if that was going to happen again; would they meet new people from faraway places? It would be rather exciting and very romantic … but also scary and dangerous.

She realized that she needed protection now more than ever. She _wanted_ Kunzite, but did she need him? Mina decided that if she was going to keep pining away for this silver-haired general, she was going to need to take care of herself first. A war was slowly brewing under all of this chaos and she had to be prepared. The best place to go was Nephrite and Lita. They would surely help her in her endeavors to become stronger.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up next! Please review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Princess Mina walked down a long, dark staircase that was lit with evenly spaced candles along the walls. She could hear clanging of metal the closer and closer she got to the end of the corridor. She finally approached a large wooden door with an intricate gold handle. She turned it slowly and peeked her head inside. Her entrance into the room was coupled with a loud, obnoxious creaking noise from the old door. The disturbance made the room fall silent. She could feel a bright red flush filter through her skin as she stepped inside a bit more. In front of her was Lita, panting away and balancing her weight against a thin sword like a cane. She had been sparring with Kunzite who was just as out of breath as she was. Clearly the two were worthy opponents for one another. Mina wanted to be just like that; tough, strong, and easily shielded from any harm that could come her way.

"What brings you here, my lady?" Nephrite asked. He was standing on the other side of the room, observing the progress between his lover and his fellow general.

"I was … well, I must confess that I'm worried," she said to them.

"Worried about what?" he pressed.

"I don't like the plan that the prince has put forth."

"What plan?" Lita asked.

"He wants to have a ball."

"A ball?" she scoffed. She glanced at her husband and laughed, "My dear, we must be on our best behavior!"

"He wants to have a welcoming ball and invite everyone from across the world to come. He is back in his kingdom after all," Princess Mina continued sheepishly.

Her eyes darted to the ground when Kunzite directed his attention toward her, "And this calls for worriment?"

"I don't like the idea," she said firmly. "I think its rubbish. He's asking for trouble. The whole world knows what he was up to with that damn prophecy! What makes him think that these people won't try to attack us?"

"Well, firstly he has made no formal announcement to the elite that he desires to put this kingdom back to its rightful owner. If anything, these people will just assume he's the true son of Cepheus is all forms – greed, narcissism, and ego – and they will believe he's trying to show off," Kunzite explained. "There is truly nothing to be worried about."

"But—"

"My lady, I think you would be better off in your chambers, picking out a new ball gown than down here in the dungeon where we are informally practicing our swordsmanship," Lita chimed in.

"No, you don't—"

"Go on now!" she yelled.

"NO!" the princess shouted back, clenching her hands into fists. The whole room went quiet. They didn't think she had a backbone to support herself, but it was clearly showing. "I will not go back to my chambers! I am not some pretty little doll to be tossed to the side when matters of state are close to destroying our world!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself, "I found out some interesting information today. Sebastian, the servant boy–"

"The one related to the peasant girl that Endymion is all up in arms about?" Kunzite asked, his brow furrowed with curiosity.

"Yes. Well, Sebastian is having an affair with Lady Elizabeth," she informed them.

Lita flipped her sword and placed it casually onto her shoulder a she leaned on her other foot, "You must be joking."

"No. I'm not. He told me this afternoon."

"Exactly how did you attain this information?" she asked with a sly grin.

Mina blushed profusely, "That's none of your business."

"My lady, I still stand beside what I said before; go back to your chambers. Matters of state or sword are not to be fretted by a delicate woman such as yourself," Lita said.

"I am not delicate!" she roared. "In fact that's why I came down here. I think with the undercurrent of war at hand, it would be in my best interest to learn how to defend myself."

"Are you hearing this Nephrite?" Lita asked, turning back to her husband with a surprised expression plastered over her face. "The princess wants training!"

"With this eminent war, do you really think we have _time_ to train someone like you?" he asked the young blonde.

"If you don't teach me and I come in harms way, I will make sure my people come after you," she replied with a menacing tone.

"Ooh! You are too bold, mistress!" Lita exclaimed.

She was about to approach the princess when Kunzite held out an arm, blocking her, "I'll train her if you two are too busy."

"Kunzite! Don't waste your time!" Nephrite responded.

"No, it's you two who are wasting time. Princess Mina clearly has some intuition about this situation and she knows that there is danger coming our way. It would be in everyone's best interest if she learned how to defend herself. We will not be able to keep our eyes on her at all times when there is a battle," he explained. During this whole discussion, Kunzite hadn't removed his gaze from her. "Princess, I would find it only to benefit you if you asked Lady Ami to find you some more suitable clothing. You cannot fight in a beautiful dress like that."

She nodded silently as he approached her. Lita and Nephrite exchanged glances again and shrugged. The group guided her out of the dueling chambers and back upstairs to the main part of the castle. Kunzite was determined to talk to Endymion and find out just exactly what he was up to, but when they asked the guard outside his den where the prince was, he said he was down at the stables. Mina knew he was down there discussing matters with Sebastian, trying to get more information from him. She was going to try to stop Kunzite as he rushed down the hallway leading to the outside, but he swatted her hand away.

"I can manage on my own," he stated.

She cowered back and looked at the couple beside her. Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "Who do we know around here that has information about what's going down?"

There was a slight pause and then they all said in unison, "Zoisite!'

The group rushed away in the opposite direction of Kunzite and stopped at the very end of the hall where Zoisite had an adjoining room to the prince's den. They barged in and startled the young blonde man who was completely emerged in an old scroll.

"W-what do you want?" he exclaimed. "There is something called knocking! Or finding a page to announce your entrance!"

Nephrite slammed door while the two ladies bombarded him, "What is this grand ball all about?"

He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, "See, I knew that this would blow up in his face. Nothing can be kept to just one person in this castle with all of these characters around."

"Just answer our question!" Mina demanded.

"His royal highness wishes to have a welcoming back gala and he's invited everyone you can possibly think of," he explained as he leaned back in his chair casually. His eyes were fixated on Mina, "And actually, I believe he wants you to turn that peasant child, Serena, into a beautifully lady. He has claimed her as his date for the night."

"You're not serious!" she gasped.

"I'm completely serious," he answered. "She's in her own specially assigned chambers right now. It's right down the hall from you. I've already sent instruction to Lady Ami. They're waiting for you."

She shook her head in disbelief and then breezed out of the room to find out if what he said was true. Lita and Nephrite stayed behind, staring at the man in front of them. They wanted more information.

"Is this girl really worth all of the trouble we've been going through?" Nephrite asked.

"Only time will tell," Zoisite shrugged.

"What is your humble opinion?" Lita pried.

"My humble opinion means nothing compared to the wants and needs of the prince. He believes she is the answer to our prayers … I believe this is all too real to be just a coincidence," he answered. "It's hard to tell with Endymion whether he is just enamored by this girl or if he really believes that she's the princess that everyone has been searching for."

Silence fell upon them as they all thought about whether or not she was the missing link to the kingdom's revival. As they contemplated this, a page boy came running into the room with several letters in hand. Zoisite flipped through them and sighed.

"Looks like the world is responding to the news of the ball already. Word reaches fast."

"When do you expect to have this ball up and running?" Lita asked.

"Endymion wants it by tomorrow night."

"That's impossible!" Nephrite burst.

"You clearly haven't met me," Zoisite winked. "I can get a banquet hall up and running within minutes of being asked to do so. By tomorrow morning, neither of you will recognize this place. I guarantee it."

"This means I have to get a dress, doesn't it?" Lita asked as they started to walk out of the room together.

They didn't care about the social semantics at all. They knew when they would be needed – when someone's sword was drawn and threatening the life of those they need to protect. As the couple strolled down the hallway, hand in hand, Lita stole glances of Nephrite. She still couldn't believe that she had snagged such a handsome, tall, brooding man, who loved her quirky antics and the fact that she wasn't a real "lady" or feminine at all.

"Do you think she really is the princess?" she whispered.

"Like Zoisite said, only time will tell," he replied honestly. "My father once told me about this prophecy. He said that this woman was supposed to have great power. He didn't think that she would need any of us. This princess is supposed to be so powerful that none of us can touch her."

"So why are _we_ here?" she asked.

"Because she's not a princess yet. She hasn't gained her power … if she is her," he replied.

Lita stopped for a moment and pressed him against the wall of the hallway. She rubbed her palms up and down against his chest, closing in on his mouth. She nipped at his lower lip and whispered to him, "My bleeds have stopped."

"You're pregnant?"

"I have your son in me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He swallowed hard and smiled broadly. She was glad he was reacting this way. But it couldn't have lasted for very long. What if she had a girl and not a boy? Would he leave her? She had been telling him for months that she would conceive him a son. For a long time, it was starting to look like she couldn't get pregnant. She had been considered a social outcast, a pariah to her family in law. During that whole time he had stuck by her, lifted her up, and told her to concentrate on what was important; their grand army. Lita was determined to put the same effort she did into that army they built into this baby they were going to create together.

"You should probably stop training," Nephrite suggested, bringing her out of her daze.

She shook her head, "No! I will not stop fighting just because I am with child!"

"Lita … if something were to happen to you or that baby … I couldn't bear it."

"You have fought with me beside you for years! Why take caution now? Why?" she cried. Tears rolled down her face uncontrollably.

Nephrite gently placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it, "Because of this. This blessing is going to be the greatest creation in the world. He will be holy. He will be strong. And most of all, he will be ours…. Or she."

"Sh-she?" Lita stammered, her lip quivering slightly. "N-no! No _she_! It will be a _boy_!"

"Lita, if it is a girl, she will grow up to be like you," he smiled, "and that would be the greatest gift you could ever give me."

She suddenly collapsed into his arms, sobbing like a blubbering little woman. She felt weak, fragile, exposed, and worst of all vulnerable. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck and let her husband carry her the rest of the way to their room. It would be the only time he would ever do that in their marriage. She was a stubborn woman and prided herself on moving on her own, but at this moment, she was left without any feeling in her body; she was numb with ecstasy for her partner in life.

* * *

**At the stables…**

Endymion strolled down the dewy grass, his eyes narrowed in on the dirty scoundrel that was ruining everything for him. Finding out that Sebastian, Serena's brother by adoption, was having an affair with his father's new wife and even had a bastard child by him was just another kink in his wheel. He closed in the large gap between him and this scrawny stable boy. He pushed him up against a wooden post that was holding up the rickety barn. The man didn't flinch which either meant he was expecting this or he was hiding something. Either way, Endymion didn't like him.

"I want you to end all ties with Lady Elizabeth or I will have you sent off of the premises," he growled.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, "Is that going to be before or after you use my sister for your best advantage?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he whispered.

"Yes I do. You want her as your concubine. I won't have it. I've protected that girl for all of her life. She isn't going to throw it away for you!" he spat.

Endymion shook him a final time and backed up from the lower class man, "Your sister is an amazing woman who can take care of herself."

"You don't even know her!"

"Neither do you!" he shouted back. "You're not related! You have no idea where she came from. She is a special part of this world and she has a heavy future ahead of herself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"None of your business," he replied. "Now make your decision. Leave or end your relationship with Lady Elizabeth."

"Fine. I'll end things," he sighed. "But it won't be easy. She'll be at the ball tomorrow night after all. That woman is hard to shake."

"She's a leech. Burn her off of your skin if you have to," the prince ordered as he turned around.

Endymion started to walk back up to the castle, his cape billowing behind him. As he made it to the cobblestone entrance, he was approached by a rather flustered looking Rei. He had never seen this demeanor upon the priestess's face which concerned him greatly.

"What's the matter Mistress Rei?" he asked.

"Can we speak somewhere privately?" she replied with extreme urgency.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest room. He was about to lock the door behind himself when he realized that they were in chamber that was fully occupied by cleaning maids. He almost didn't recognize the place. The carpets were rid of their dust, sunlight was coming in through the windows, and he could have sworn he could see his reflection in the large old mirror above the fireplace. He clapped his hands and cheered the servants. He knew this was all Zoisite's work; he was the real man he had to applaud.

The prince pulled Rei out of the room and checked all of the quarters down the hallway, finding that that there were dozens of cleaners in every room until they made it to Serena's room. She was already lodging in it, but he didn't see any harm in having a private discussion with Rei in front of her. However, the raven haired priestess did find some trouble in this predicament.

"I can't talk to you about this in front of _her_!" she exclaimed.

Serena sat up a bit straighter in her bed and put the book she was reading down, "I can leave."

"No," Endymion grinned, his eyes fixated on Rei. "Don't go. Whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of you. I'm sure it's about you, after all."

"I don't mean Serena," she replied, shifting her weight to the other foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

Endymion looked over his shoulder and saw Mina walking out of the closet. She looked a little bit flustered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was going over dance moves with Serena when I realized she hadn't a thing to wear to the ball. I was going to let her borrow one of my gowns and it took me ages to pick something out," she explained. She leaned over a bit and looked at Rei, "Is something wrong? Is this concerning me?"

"Don't stick your nose into business that doesn't concern you," Endymion sighed.

"It doesn't concern her," Rei announced sternly. Her eyes flickered back to Endymion, "You can't have this ball tomorrow night!"

"I can and I will. What's stopping me?"

"Your own demise and stupidity," she growled. "Your father is going to send troops here."

"I know. That's why we have a base camp set up just outside the castle grounds. Lord Nephrite and Lady Lita have already set this up."

"You don't think it will be ambushed?" Serena chimed in quietly. When all eyes turned back to her, she got the distinct feeling like she was a little kid interrupting an adult conversation. She shrugged at them, "I just don't think it's smart to rely solely on one camp that is well known all across the land."

"This girl does have some intuition," Rei smirked before turning back to her confidant. "This ball is going to get ugly."

"Life itself will get ugly, Rei!" Endymion exclaimed suddenly. "I don't care!"

"You _do_ care! And you will be yanked off your high and mighty pedestal once you realize that this girl has the power to destroy us all!" she yelled as she pointed at Serena's aghast face. "If you continue on with this, everyone's lives will be in danger."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Endy—"

"Don't try to talk me out of this ball. I know everything that goes on in my kingdom. I am fully aware and fully prepared for the consequences that lie ahead. Don't treat me like some child who doesn't know what will happen when he sticks his hand in the cookie jar," he said.

"So I'm a tasty treat for you, is that it?" Serena asked, her face starting to fume as she slowly stood up to her feet.

"N-no, that's not what I—"

"I'm some prize for your side to win? Is that it? Huh? Well I won't have it!" she yelled.

Serena had gotten very flustered and suddenly ran out the door. Without giving it a second thought, Endymion went running after her down the empty, echoing halls and out onto the main property. He yanked his cloak off so he could run faster after her. She was a quick little thing, running in her potato sack looking dress with a pair of what some of the maids called shoes. He didn't know how her feet were able to race over the gravel, the stone pavement, and not slip across the grass.

When they had run for about two minutes, he realized where they were going; out through the village. It was a risk he was willing to take in order to gain her trust again. She was going to be a tricky thing to tame.

"Serena!" he hollered.

"Leave me alone Endymion!" she shouted back.

"Get back here! I order you!"

She didn't respond. If anything, she just picked up the pace until she ended up on a dirt path right outside the grand bazaar. It led up to a tiny single cottage with a cow, a goat, a pig, and a horse kept in a small yard in the back. She was about to barge into the single room home, when Endymion suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her around the corner of the house. At that exact moment, someone opened the front door. It was Sebastian, but he wasn't alone. There was a female with him, dressed in a long mustard yellow dress. She had a scarf wrapped around her head and although she was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, the material she wore gave away that she was of a higher class. Endymion covered Serena's mouth with his large hand as he listened closely to what they were saying.

"So you believe there's going to be a war against my husband?" the female said. It was Lady Elizabeth.

"Yes. Endymion knows about you and me."

"Does he know about that slave girl?"

"My sister?"

"Please. She's not your sister. Not by a long shot. You've been a lucky man to get so close to royalty as you have… _twice_. Your bastard son will be the new ruler of this whole kingdom, but only if you get me that girl," she instructed. "I trust you will do what's best."

"Elizabeth…"

"Sebastian, don't argue with me. Just get it done. Drug her. Abduct her. Do whatever it takes," she replied, her voice shrill and unpleasant to the ear.

"She's always with the prince!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care. I'm paying you more than you make in a year to do this. Don't let me down dearest," she cooed to him.

With that, a carriage rolled around and picked her up. She climbed in with the help of Sebastian and then was whisked away back to the castle where her husband had holed himself up in. Endymion kept a hold of Serena with an extremely tight grip wrapped around her jaw so that she couldn't even open it to bite his hand. He waited until Sebastian had walked down the path and was out of sight completely. He let go of Serena who immediately sprinted away from him and burst into the shack. She knelt down onto the floor as Endymion casually strolled to the doorway, making sure not to touch anything. He watched as she cracked open a floorboard and pulled out a small purple box with torn up red velvet along the edges.

As she stood up to her feet breathlessly, she brushed a blonde piece of hair out of her glinting eyes, "You thought I was going to flee to my brother, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. You're a tricky one," he grinned. "What's in the box?"

"My old trinkets from my parents. I have been waiting since you dragged me into this mess to get this. I couldn't ask Sebastian for it. He would have torn into it."

"What's in there?" he asked.

"I'll show you when we get back to the castle," she replied. "Now come on."

He could not get a good grasp on this woman even if he tried. She was acting a certain way one minute and then the next, she was smiling like a mischievous cat. Endymion followed her obligingly and made it back to the castle together.

* * *

You all will find out what's in the box in the next chapter! ^_^ Please review!


End file.
